The randomness ness ness of it all!
by Riyo and Hotaru
Summary: This story is all humor nothing else. . . if you or your mommy or daddy have no sense of humor. . . then don't read this story. . . it's just one big party. . . literally. It's just manga and anime characters in one room. Ok?
1. Chapter 1! Sort of an introduction

Disclaimer: There is no way we, Hotaru and Riyo, own any of these characters . . . though we may want to. . . because who wouldn't?! ^.^  
  
Riyo: Hello! I'm Riyo!  
  
Hotaru: Hello! I'm Hotaru!  
  
Riyo and Hotaru: And we're the stupid insane people that created this stupid insane weird Fic!!! Yay!  
  
Riyo: Don't forget we aren't bothered by flames because if you flame us. . . then you probably had a good reason. . . if you didn't then you're an idiot! Yay for you! ^.^  
  
Hotaru: As you can see. . . erm. . . if you could see. . . Riyo is a cool cat Yokai (or Youkai [but we're lazy so Yokai will do])!!!! She has black cat ears, black long hair, a black fuzzy/silky/something else tail, green eyes (oooooo), and of course she has the needed fangs and claws! Yay! ^.^. Others you will figure out on your own! Cause. . . We say so!!! ^.^  
  
*Kenshin, Rath, Rune, Thatz, Gil, and Kharl arrive {after us of course. . . since this is at our uhhh. . . house thingy. . . yeah. . .}*  
  
[Rath is in a straitjacket to keep him from killing the hosts.]  
  
Rath: Let me out of this stupid thing!!!!!  
  
Thatz: Well. . . if you weren't so obsessed with demon {or Yokai} hunting. . .  
  
Rath: I promise not to attack anyone!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Rune: Right that's what you said last time. . . that other Yokai is still recovering. . . you know they were good right?  
  
Rath: Yeah. . . but. . . I promise not to do that this time. . . come on. . .please! You could at least give me saki. . . I still haven't gotten used to alcohol. . .  
  
*Riyo gives Rath a nice cup of saki. . . Rath gulps down the whole thing and is now drunk. . . only the silly kind of drunk. .*  
  
*Aruri, Sano, Eclipse, Raenef, Kouga, and Miroku now arrive*  
  
*Rath goes up to Kharl*  
  
Rath: Try some of this SAKI!!! It's really good!!!! ^.^  
  
*Kharl drinks the saki {and isn't used to it either} and is now drunk!!! Yay!*  
  
*Sano grabs Kharl's saki with a glare and proceeds to suckle down the saki*  
  
*Kharl is pissed and turns Sano into. . . a MONKEY YOKAI!!!!  
  
Sano: Ohohahah?  
  
*Yuto arrives*  
  
*Rath walks up to Sano*  
  
Rath: Are you a demon or a monkey? O.O  
  
Sano: ohhhhhhh *grabs Rath's colored chunk of hair and tugs*  
  
*Kharl laughs at Rath as he tries to get Sano off then proceeds to change Sano back. . . Sano is now drunk and confused ^.^ Kharl then gets bored and watches as Miroku hits-on Hotaru*  
  
Hotaru: *plays along with Miroku and tickles his chin* So. . . what's your name? ^.^  
  
~By the way Hotaru writes this part and not Riyo~  
  
Kenshin: Why are you talking to MY perfect, wonderful, brilliant ~brilliant? A bit farfetched there Hotaru ^.^ j/k~, beautiful Hotaru? *unsheathes his sword*  
  
~That was all Hotaru's idea. . . ^ not mine!! Flame her. . . . or put a flame here and say it's for Hotaru. . .~  
  
Miroku: I'm sorry. . . I didn't know she was yours. . . ~who did? O.O~. . . please forgive me. . . I'm terrible sorry. . . had I known. . . (I probably would have tried anyway)  
  
*Miroku walks over to Riyo and starts to hit on her. . . at the same time. . . Yuto starts to hit-on her. . . ~What a day for me. . . O.O~. . . at the time Riyo is talking to Kouga and Gil*  
  
Gil: Are you both hitting-on Riyo? O.O *shock*  
  
Miroku and Yuto: . . . .  
  
Gil: You could at least get some better lines. . .  
  
Miroku: What do you mean?! "Will you bear my child?" Is a great pick up line!!!  
  
Kouga and Gil *spits out saki*: You ask actually ask women that?!  
  
Miroku: Yes. . . I asked Kagome and Sango. . . *sigh* they both rejected me. . . I asked Riyo because she looks like she could bear a fine child for me! ^.^ *smiles*  
  
*Everyone {except Yuto} looks at Miroku with a shocked face*  
  
Kouga: Wait a minute. . . you asked. . . KAGOME?! *Angry look*  
  
Miroku: yes. . . but umm. . . she said no (he's not going to kill me is he?)  
  
Yuto: You know. . . I think Miroku's line is a very good one. . . I might use it. . .  
  
Rath: Have some SAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Forces everyone to drink the saki*  
  
*Yuto and Miroku see each other. . . and the predictable thing happens. . . they think the other is a girl .*  
  
Miroku: What's your name? I don't *hic* think I saw you come in. . .  
  
Yuto: My name is Yuto. . . and what's your *hic* name, pretty?  
  
Miroku: Yuto? O.O wait a minute. . .  
  
*They look closely and realize that the other is a guy . ~typical I know~*  
  
~Here they go~  
  
Miroku and Yuto: AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
~Also nothing else has been happening because they all wanted to watch Miroku and Yuto be idiots! Yay! ^.^~  
  
*Yuto almost falls over. . . while Miroku does fall. . .*  
  
Miroku: Ow! ~ -_- ~  
  
*Riyo helps Miroku up*  
  
Riyo: Are you ok? O.O  
  
*Miroku hugs Riyo {in HIS normal way} I want Kenshin to hug me like Miroku hugs girls!!! ~ -_- ~*  
  
Miroku: Well. . . now I am. . . *grin*  
  
*Riyo pushes Miroku off of her ~I wanted to slap him. . . but I decided to be nice and just push him off~*  
  
Riyo: Don't do that please. . . ~ -_- ~  
  
Gil: And maybe you should watch where you put your hands.  
  
Miroku: I thought I was. . . (I hope he doesn't hit me)  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Gil: You know. . . you're a real pervert. . .  
  
Miroku: I can't help it. . . it's in my bloodline ^.^  
  
Gil: -_-  
  
*Rath used this long time to remove his 'jacket' and is about to attack Raenef. . . slowly creeping toward him though. . .*  
  
Rune: Where's Rath?  
  
Miroku: Hmmm. . . You know you're kind of cute. . . what's your name?  
  
Rune: -_- I'm a guy. . . and my name's Rune. . .  
  
Miroku: WHAT?! Really?! *shocked*  
  
Thatz: Rune. . . Rath is over by that umm. . . girl. . . I mean guy in the corner. . . I think it's Raenef and he's. . . a demon. . .better stop him. . .  
  
Raenef: Eeeeek!!! O.O  
  
Eclipse: *growl*  
  
*Sano throws Rath some saki before he can attack Eclipse or Raenef. . . and Rath is happy and drunk again! ^.^ Yay!*  
  
~Ok I'm going to stop here for the first chapter. . . don't ask why. . .~  
  
~I just said. . . Oh never mind!~ 


	2. The sake stealer thingy!

Disclaimer: We own . . . nothing . . . for we ARE Hotaru and Riyo. Therefore . . . we can't 'own' them since we are them . . . but anyway . . . we own none of the other characters.  
  
Riyo: If we did. . . Kenshin would be a bit different . . . and would be in love (really) with Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: What do you mean 'really'? (angry) Kenshin does love me!!!  
  
Riyo: Erm. . . right. . . of course he does. . . anyway here is the second chapter ^.^ enjoy or flame. I like to read flames, and I think they're funny . . . so flame away!!!  
  
Hotaru: -_- Flames are supposed to be an insult . . . ^.^ but she's right!  
  
Riyo: You know. . . we forgot to put what you look like in the first chapter.  
  
Hotaru: WE DID?!  
  
Riyo: Yes, well. . . Hotaru is a wolf youkai with long white hair. . . and a fluffy tail. . . and fangs and claws. . . she also has blue eyes. . . sorry! I forgot to add it or something!  
  
Hotaru: Riiiight. . . you 'forgot' to add it *glare*.  
  
Riyo: Eeeeks!!! *starts the story so Hotaru won't kill her*  
  
[story begins]  
  
*someone sneaks in and slowly starts taking sake . . . unnoticed*  
  
Thatz: Hey Rune . . . could you tell me if that guy in the corner is a guy or a girl I got confused . . . if it's a guy you should know *grin* and if it's a girl you should know heh heh.  
  
Raenef: * is alone in the corner humming to himself and fiddling with a pencil and a piece of paper*  
  
Rune: *hits Thatz on the head* I don't know Thatz! Why don't you ask!!  
  
Thatz: What? I'm not going to ask him or her . . . or it! What if it turns out to be a guy or it!! I'm not going to look stupid *looks at Yuto and Miroku* maybe one of them will ask.  
  
Yuto: *looks at Miroku with a smirk*  
  
Yuto and Miroku: *Goes up to Raenef and starts hitting on Raenef*  
  
Raenef: *Goes along with it, because he loves the attention he is getting*  
  
Hotaru: Hey Miroku and Yuto. . . you know that Raenef is a guy right? O.O  
  
*The person who is stealing the sake has gotten half of it already*  
  
Yuto and Miroku: You know you're really pretty *talking to Raenef* . . . what?! Raenef isn't a girl *sad and shocked*!  
  
Hotaru: Yeah . . . don't you guys know anything? He is a future demon lord ^.^ Cool huh?  
  
Yuto and Miroku: O.O  
  
*Suddenly all the sake is gone O.O uh oh. . . the person who is stealing it all HAS stolen it all*  
  
Sano: huh? What...where's my sake *cries*  
  
Riyo: Shit! Now we have nothing to keep Rath from killing everyone!  
  
Tetheus: Heh. . . a man was just stealing it all. . . didn't you see him?  
  
Hotaru: A man? O.O Where did he go?  
  
Tetheus: *Points to a closed room*  
  
Hotaru: *Opens the door only to find Hiko!*  
  
Hiko: Why hello there . . . *drunk face*  
  
Kharl: You stole all our sake!! *Turns Hiko into a little baby red dragon and grins*  
  
Rath: Fire?! *hic* O.O *blink blink*  
  
Fire: *holds up a sign* I'm over here, Master.  
  
Kharl: Rath, that's not Fire . . . it's the guy who stole all our sake *glares at Hiko* I turned him into a baby dragon! ^.^  
  
Baby Dragon Hiko: *glare glare glare*  
  
Hotaru: OH! He's so cute!! *starry eyes*  
  
Hiko: *glare*  
  
Sano: *pokes the baby Hiko dragon* Hiko? *blink blink*  
  
Kenshin: Master Hiko? O__O  
  
Hotaru: CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!!!!  
  
Hiko: *glare glare* *twitch twitch* *flips off Kharl*  
  
Riyo: *whispers to Kharl* Turn him back before he decides to fry us.  
  
Kharl: But he's such and interesting--- *Riyo glares at Kharl* Very well *sigh* *turns Hiko back and leaves cause now he is bored ~and I didn't want Hiko to kill him~*  
  
Hotaru: *glomps Hiko* You were cuter before. . .  
  
Kenshin: *thinks damn!*  
  
Sano: Welcome back your almighty arrogance.  
  
Hiko: Yes, now wipe your ass and kiss my feet unworthy one.  
  
Hotaru: Hey now, Hiko! Naughty naughty . . . *hushes Hiko* Here's the sake you stole . . . *hands out sake*  
  
Hiko: NOOO!!! My sake, how dare you!! You will pay, now taste my Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryokensen.  
  
Hotaru: Hiko shut up . . . *pours sake down his throat*  
  
Hiko: *grumble grumble*  
  
Edn. . . Den. . . . Ned. . . End!  
  
~Yay! We made it through without your yaoiness!!!~  
  
^I don't write--- Oh wait! That's a joke! Ha ha ha! *glares*^ 


	3. What the crap was that about!

Disclaimer: We, Riyo and Hotaru, own not one thing on here . . . well . . . yeah. . .  
  
Riyo: *scratches head* Ummm . . . is there something we should say?  
  
Hotaru: No. . . . I don't think so . . . *is glomping Kenshin*  
  
Riyo: Ok. . .  
  
[Story starts]  
  
Riyo: *VERY drunk* Hey Miroku. . . why do you have a hole in your hand? *stares at place where there is a hole in his hand*  
  
Miroku: Well . . . *starts off on the story of how he got the hole, and why he needs a woman to bear his child*  
  
Riyo: That's . . . that's so sad!!! *starts crying and is still really drunk*  
  
Miroku: *also drunk now* You're right, but you know . . . you COULD help me. . .  
  
Riyo: REALLY? How?  
  
Miroku: *leads Riyo to the sake storage room* Riyo . . . you could bear me my child. . .  
  
Riyo: *was looking at a shiny object* What? Huh? Ummm . . . ok. . .  
  
Miroku: *still drunk though* REALLY? Well . . . let's get started! ~WAIT A MIN!! I DON'T REMEMBER THAT!!!~ ^Don't worry . . . nothing happens *keeps Riyo from jumping into the story and killing herself and Miroku*^  
  
Riyo: *shrugs and almost falls over really drunk* Ok.  
  
Miroku: *catches Riyo and gives her a kiss*  
  
Hotaru: *walks in at that moment* HOLY CRAP! Riyo! Are YOU DRUNK?! *Dunks Riyo's and Miroku's heads into water and they're no longer drunk*  
  
Riyo: *Sees she is in Miroku's lap and his arms are still around her . . . and she slaps him* WHAT the HELL is going on?! ~I remember THAT!!!~ ^*let's go of Riyo* So you're not going to kill him now?^ ~No. . . . I already slapped him he's fine . . . for now . . .~  
  
Miroku: *scratches his head* I don't know. . .  
  
*everyone else comes in now (they were all trying to get through the door at the same time to see what was going on)*  
  
Kenshin: Hotaru, What happened?  
  
Hotaru: Well . . . they were---  
  
Riyo: We were just in here to get the sake and . . . . and I saw a mouse and I thought it was talking!!!!  
  
Everyone: -_- Are you . . . serious?  
  
*suddenly a hamster (Hamtaro {scary}) runs in the room*  
  
Everyone: AHHHH!!!! *backs FAR away from the hamster* It's a cute fuzzy monster!!!  
  
Raenef: AWWWWW!!! It's CUTE!!!  
  
Riyo: It's a nasty little hamster there is NOTHING cute about it!!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Ika?  
  
Everyone (but Raenef): AHHHH!!!!!  
  
Laura: *runs into the room* Hamtaro! There you are!  
  
Everyone: AHHHH!!! A cute little girl!!!  
  
Some anime character in the far back: SOMEONE KILL IT!!!  
  
Laura: *blink* Where are we?  
  
*suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome appear (Don't ask why)*  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell?! Where are we Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I don't know, but there's Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: *Sees Hamtaro* What that thing?  
  
Rath: It's a demon kill it!!!! *still drunk*  
  
Kagome and Laura: NO! *they look at each other* You have my voice!  
  
Inuyasha: O.O What the hell?!  
  
Everyone else: AHHH!!! Laura stole Kagome's voice and now no one likes her!!!! AHHH!!!  
  
Laura and Kagome: *start saying the same thing at the same time for hours*  
  
Inuyasha: *is going insane* (5 minutes later) *has gone insane* That's enough!!!! *kills Kagome, Laura, and Hamtaro* huff huff . . . *sees what he's done and kills himself*  
  
*suddenly a bunch of hamsters run into the room they see Hamtaro dead go crazy and start gnawing on the flesh on Inuyasha, Kagome, Laura, and Hamtaro. . . and then eat themselves alive*  
  
Riyo: Well . . . that was interesting. . .  
  
Miroku: O.O  
  
Riyo: *erases Miroku's memory of that after she clears away the bones and excess flesh*  
  
*suddenly Gandalf, Harry, and Draco appear*  
  
Riyo: *hides something behind her back* What ARE you guys doing here?! You're not anime characters! Or Manga characters!  
  
Harry and Draco ~they don't say the exact same thing but I'm too lazy~ ^Yes, you are.^: Give me my wand back!  
  
Gandalf: And my staff!  
  
Everyone: *looks at Riyo*  
  
Riyo: I don't have their wands or a staff!!! *points their wands and the staff at them* I don't have you're. . . ummmm. . . these are mine. . .  
  
Gandalf: *takes his staff and leaves*  
  
Riyo: HEY!!! You could at least have said something!!!  
  
Harry: *takes his wand* Thanks! *leaves*  
  
Riyo: Oh how witty! *sarcastic*  
  
Draco: *takes his wand back* Stupid mudblood!  
  
Riyo: I'm not a mudblood!!! I'm a youkai not a weak, puny, stupid human!  
  
Draco: Heh. . . that makes you even MORE of a freak! *leaves*  
  
Riyo: *sniffle sniffle* Now I have no staff. . . or wand. . .  
  
Thatz: Here take this one! ^.^ *hands Riyo the wind staff he stole*  
  
Riyo: Why did you have this?  
  
Thatz: I barrowed it from Cesia so. . . I could. . . *whispers* sell it. . .  
  
Cesia: So YOU stole my staff!!!  
  
Thatz: AHHH!!!! How did you get here?!  
  
Gandalf: The front door is open *leaves again*  
  
Everyone: O.O Why did he come back. . . and how did he get here so fast. . .  
  
Cesia: *takes back her staff* Sorry Riyo, but I need this. *hits Thatz with her staff*  
  
Riyo: I wanted to hit someone with my staff. . .  
  
Cesia: *grabs Rath* Let's go!!! *leaves dragging Rath behind her*  
  
Thatz: That hurt. . .  
  
Riyo: Now I have no staff!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
[stop]  
  
Riyo: Will I ever get a staff?  
  
Hotaru: Will Kenshin ever strip?  
  
Riyo: WHAT?! NO!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *grumbles* Fine. . . will we play strip poker?! ^.^  
  
Riyo: -_- to be continued without Kenshin. . .  
  
Kenshin: That it will, Miss Riyo.  
  
Riyo: AHHH!!!  
  
Hotaru: Kenshin!! *glomps Kenshin* We HAVE to have Kenshin in the next chapter!!!  
  
Riyo: FINE!!! Just let's stop talking!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Ok. . . geez. . . no need to get----  
  
[END!!!!] 


End file.
